puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 11
"Raise the Curtain! Tiara Cup" is the eleventh episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the eleventh episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis The Tiara Cup begins and the competitors are asked to put together a Wedding Dress inspired outfit. Things go bad to worse though after Rizumu comes down with a sudden fever, leaving Aira to make a heavy decision. '' Summary Among the crowd of Prism Stars who will be participating in the Tiara Cup are Aira and Rizumu. Aira is in disbelief to be one of them, but Rizumu is pumped up and promises that she won't go easy on her. Aira promises to do her best, then runs after her eager friend as she rushes into the building. In one of the rooms Kyoko covers how the competition will work to them. First is the preliminary round, which features coordination and Prism Jumps. Whoever passes those two rounds will be given access to the third round, where they perform a Prism Show. Jun reminds the girls that the theme is ''Wedding, which excites Rizumu but makes Aira concerned, wondering what she could wear. She heads outside to give it some thought, leaving everyone else to express confusion. Rabi-chi offers to check on her but Kyoko stops her, deciding to join Aira and ask if something is wrong. She's naturally good at fashion so they thought this would be easy. Aira admits that she is a bit concerned, and asks if it's really okay to wear white for the theme. Kyoko claims that she enjoys a pure white wedding dress, because she's never gotten to wear one before- she almost did, but the person broke up with her prior to their ceremony. Aira feels sympathetic, but she accidentally insults Kyoko at this point. Kyoko shrugs it off and goes on to say that no matter what age, a white wedding dress will always be the most important outfit for a girl. Inspired by this, Aira thanks her and heads off to prepare. Inside, Rizumu begins to worry over Aira since she hasn't seen her since earlier. Jun assures her that Kyoko is handling it when the Callings come by to discuss how nice Rizumu looks. Hibiki compliments her especially, causing her to get flustered until she is called out on stage. There she impresses the judges, posing for them -and nearly tripping- before returning to the back. She asks about Aira again when suddenly she sees her friend rush by to the stage, causing her to express relief. On stage, Aira amazes everyone with her decision to wear a pretty blue dress, and right away the judges compliment the symbolism of purity she went for. She also brought along a matching bouquet, which they find to be creative as Aira explains how she chose to go for a supporting role, rather than being the star of the wedding like everybody else. For the final touch, Aira tosses the bouquet into the air and makes her exit. Aira rejoins the others and explains how she came to this idea, causing the group to compliment her smart thinking. Soon the results are shown, revealing the top thirty girls who have passed. Rizumu is frustrated to be placed in ninth, which she assumes to be from tripping, and Aira surprises everyone when they find out she's in first. Everyone compliments her but she expresses concern for Rizumu, who suddenly looks reddened. She feels her forehead and notes how warm it is, but Rizumu wonders if it might have just been because of Hibiki earlier- only to faint a moment later. Aira helps her lay down in another room and worriedly observes her friend as Kyoko joins her and suggests they take her to the hospital. Rizumu tries to refuse, claiming she isn't sick and how she wants to perform in the tournament and win. But Kyoko refuses to let her continue as Jun asks if she is tired or anything. Rizumu claims she is fine- although she goes on to admit that because of the excitement she stayed up all night, then that morning she had ten energy drinks. She doesn't feel tired at all, and she asks Kyoko for another chance. Kyoko agrees this time, but only under the condition that Rizumu rest until it's her turn again. She promises she will and instantly falls asleep, leaving Kyoko to instruct Jun to stay with her while she leads Aira away. The second part of the tournament continues as Kyoko observes the low scores of the competitors with amusement. She's sure the girls will have no problem as Aira heads out onto the stage and starts to skate around; but everyone is left in confusion as Aira does nothing else until they realize she's trying to give Rizumu time to get better. The judges see she is doing this as well and warn her that she could be disqualified, but she says nothing of it. Suddenly Rizumu awakens, and seeing what's going on she is told by Jun to hurry up and get ready when they hear the announcement that Aira will be disqualified if she doesn't perform a jump. Rizumu runs into the area and calls out to Aira, and hurriedly she jumps into the air to perform Lovely Rainbow. She leaves the stage a little disappointed as the judges compliment her skill, but worry that she might be eliminated anyway because she took too long. Aira doesn't seem to care and she tells Rizumu to go out and do her best. Rizumu agrees and performs, doing the Stardust Shower ''jump. Afterwards she rejoins everyone and the girls anxious await the results announcement. As they suspected, Aira broke the time limit and now it's up to the judges to decide if she can stay in or not. Kyoko tells the girls that even if Aira wasn't disqualified, she might get a penalty anyway, which leaves Aira saddened as Rizumu expresses shock. They hear many people yell in anger that Aira should not be disqualified, and soon the announcement is made. They have decided not to disqualify Aira, but she will be given a penalty of two-hundred carats, much to everyone's relief. The scores are revealed, with Aira and Rizumu both placing in first as they both have two thousand seventy carats. ''The girls congratulate each other when suddenly, they hear the announcement revealing that only twenty participants will be going onto the final round. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hibiki Toudou *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 11/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream